A Guardian's Desire
by Destinyguy
Summary: Warning: ALL LEMON. Completely NSFW view at your own risk. This was a story inspired by an image by Methados (Link: that I took massive creative license with and it became something way crazier. Ghost, Human, Fallen and a little bit of Vex action thrown in there for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

There it was. He could get the drop on it, he knew. It was all alone. He just had to build up some speed. He jumped into the air, raised his knee, summoned his light and BAM! With a sharp crack his knee collided with the captains face. She collapsed to the floor, unconcious.

"I love doing that" Said the guardian, holstering his weapon.

"A tad overkill, dont you think?" Came the soft feminine voice of his ghost.

"Not really, besides there is no reason why I can't have some fun doing what I do."

"You're a protector. Act like one."

"Dont be so uptight" He replied, rolling his eyes.

He looked down at the captain, with the intention of admiring his handiwork. That isn't exactly what he ended up admiring though. She lay splayed across the floor with long shapely legs spread eagle and seemingly ample chest pointing toward the ceiling, covered by a light breastplate.

"She's kind of cute isn't she?" He asked his ghost.

"Are you really asking me that? She's the enemy, you dont hit on the enemy." Came her quick reply.

"I guess I shouldn't expect you to understand, but seriously, look at those curves!" He said, crouching beside her body, "I didn't know the fallen could look like this!"

"Whatever. We're here to fight not to ogle women."

"I think I'm going to have some fun with her..."

"You're not seriously considering mating with her are you? You cant do that, she's a monster! A being of darkness!"

The guardian ignored his ghosts complaints, tugging his helmet off his head and revealing his handsome human face. Next came his leggings, he gently pulled them down releasing his half erect 8 inch cock from the confines of his clothes while his ghost gaped.

"Oh wow."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just... cant believe you're going through with this."

He crouched beside the captains unconcious body and started to feel her up. He ran his hands up across her exposed navel, stopping when his hands reached her covered breasts. He rubbed the breastplate gently, admiring the fallen's generous rack. He grabbed a hold of one of her four arms and slowly brought her hand over his cock, manually closing it around his length and jerking himself off with it.

"Her skin is really soft." He mused to his ghost.

"You disgust me." She said, though she didn't sound all to convincing.

"Oh please." He said as he reached down under her loincloth with his free hand. "Oh wow, she's really wet down here, I wonder if I had anything to do with that."

"Probably, I can smell you from here."

"If that was supposed to be an insult, you failed, smelling like a man is a good thing." He retorted, returning pleasuring himself with her hand. He moaned gently and thrust against her palm. A warmth spread through his body, he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He wasn't ready for that yet. He pulled away from her hand and pressed his lips against her breastplate, slowly kissing his way down her navel until he reached stopped right in front of her wet crotch.

"She smells really good."

"How can you possibly be so dissolute! You're a guardian, a protector of the light raping a helpless-"

The rest of her lecture fell on deaf ears as the guardian plunged his tongue into her nethers, tasting her surprising sweetness. His tongue thrashed about every which way against her walls seeking out more of her sweet sweet nectar. He gently nuzzled her clit with his nose, sniffing deeply and reveling in her scent. He sucked and slurped for a little while longer, but grew impatient with himself and pulled his wet face away from her opening. It was time for the main event.

"No, do not. DO NOT."

Too late. He guided his thick erect cock straight into the captain's tight pussy, slick with his saliva and her own juices. He reveled in her warmth and soft cunt driving his rigid member deep into her accommodating lips. He shuddered in pleasure, it had been too long since his last fuck. Much too long.

"Man she is really tight. Beautiful too, I don't think I can hold out much longer."

The ghost didn't have a response to that. She seemed entranced by his heinous act, coming closer to where the two fucked. She watched as his cock disappeared inside the fallen's tight pussy lips. Her eye widened when their hips collided and he bottomed out inside of the captain, his dick creating a small bulge in her slim belly.

"I... I'm going to..."

The ghost pulled away just in time as the guardian yanked himself from the depths of the fallen pussy, furiously rubbing his cock as thich white sperm sprayed all over the captain's body. His cum splashed on her exposed navel, and all over her covered breasts. He didn't stop there though, he straddled her chest and painted her masked face as well, coating her with the pungent fluid. Finally his orgasm subsided, and he moved away from the fallen's soaked body.

"Oh my, that's a lot of cum." The ghost said in shock.

"Its uh, its been awhile."

"Mmmm..." Was her only reply.

The guardian examined the captain. He quite liked the way she looked covered in his cum. He had claimed her, and she was his to use as he pleased, and use her he would.  
>He slipped his hands under her body and slowly flipped her over onto her stomach, and returned to his place at her plush rear.<p>

"How are you still hard?" His ghost softly questioned.

"I want more." He replied matter of factly.

He teased his dick against the captain's puckered asshole, and squeezed her voluptuous ass cheeks. He slipped his head inside her tight sphincter and slowly slipped his way further into her rectum. He raised his hand and brought it down upon her beautiful butt with a loud whack and slowly slid himself in a tad bit more. Another smack,  
>and he slowly pressed deeper inside. Her behind jiggled with each forceful hit, and by the time the guardian bottomed out inside her her cheeks burned a bright red shade.<br>His ghost came in to examine once again as he began to thrust into her tight butt with vigor. He moaned and grunted loudly, the force of his animalistic thrusts pushing the captain slightly across the floor, spreading his cum all over her body.

"I cant... I'm..."

With a grunt he pulled himself out of the captain's rectum. This time the ghost didn't have enough time to react and was plastered with the guardian's sticky white load.  
>He came what felt like gallons all over her small robotic body, his thick potent seed dripping off her frame over the fallen's red ass cheeks. Eventually the guardian's orgasm subsided and he returned to awareness. He was surprised to find his ghost companion dripping with white sperm.<p>

"Oh god I'm sorry I was supposed to cum on her ass but I-"

"Ah... the smell..."

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmm its so much, all over me."

"Are you... enjoying this?" The guardian cackled at the thought.

"So prude and uptight, but it turns out you're just a big cumslut aren't you?"

"Stooop"

"You know if you wanted you could've just asked."

"Uhhn, really?"

"I literally just raped a monster out of desperation. I know what it's like to be horny."

"Thank you." She breathed.

"It's fine. We can help each other. Now cmon take us to orbit, lets get out of this dump."

With a flash of light the guardian was transported back to orbit, leaving the captain lying behind in a puddle of his pungent cum.


	2. Chapter 2

The guardian moaned as his ghost slid up and down his shaft, rubbing her robotic body on his erect meat. She slid down each side, right and left, and each time she reached the head of his cock she would stop and nudge gently against the sensitive flesh. He moaned, she was getting really good at this, although he guessed that made sense considering how often they did it. Ever since their little agreement it had been almost daily that he'd be pleasured by his ghost. As it turns out, ghosts enjoy the smell and feel of warm cum on them, who would've guessed? The guardian didn't need to worry himself with the detials. Even if ghosts weren't really feminine, there was still something so erotic about the way she pleasured him and the way she reacted when he coated her with his seed. No sensible man would complain about free sex, even if its not really "sex". This beat jacking off any day.

"Nnnh... you smell so good. Are you close?" She asked him.

"I'm getting there."

"Just getting there? Better up the offensive." She said sensually, starting to rub herself more fiercely over his cock. Her movements lost their rhythm and became more sporadic, she would move up and down random lengths and spin herself around the circumference of his cock randomly. Damn, he wouldn't last much longer at all at this rate.

"Gunna *pant* cum."

She slid back up to the head of his cock and pressed her eye against it, softly nudging him as he reached down and jacked off straight into it. The cum blasted all over her shell and center, coating her in pungent sperm. The guardian kept on spurting load after load, the warmth and scent driving her wild.

"Yesss... give it to meee..."

"Your wish is *unh* my command"

The guardian exhibited impressive stamina, his torrential wave of semen not subsiding for quite a long time. By the time he was spent, a sizable puddle had accumulated on the floor of his ship.

"We're going to need to clean that up." He laughed.

"Yeshh, later." Came the slurred response of his ghost.

"Wow that must've been a good one, you're way out of it."

"Shhhuut. I'm fiiine." She moaned.

The guardian laughed to himself. She was most assuredly not "fine", but he knew she'd be sorted out soon enough. In the meantime, he had work to do. He set a course for Venus, he had some bounties to complete. When they arrived on Venus the guardian stopped by one of the many beacons set by guardians to communicate back to the tower, he needed to complete some jobs. He was greeted by the voice of the cryptarch requesting that he examine some old vex tech and send back any data he finds to the cryptarch. Easy enough, he'd scanned tons of vex garbage before. The machine itself wasn't much to look at, and wasn't easy to look at either in such a dark derelict building. He pulled his ghost out and she quickly scanned it over.

"I'm getting some weird results here... this machine isn't like anything we've scanned before." She reported.

"Why does it matter? It looks the same as the others to me, just useless scrap." He replied.

"No, this one is very different. I think it's trying to scan us back oddly enough."

"For what purpose would it have to do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe we need to take a closer look at it." She said as she turned on her flashlight and examined the outside of the machine. Upon further inspection the machine was much more complex than originally anticipated, towards the bottom was a small platform and a small chute dropping down onto it, and at the top was a small rectangular hole scarcely big enough for his ghost to fit into.

"I'm going to go in there." She said.

"Um, what?" He replied quizzically.

"I want to go in there, see what it's like on the inside."

"Yeah, I get that but don't you think that's a little... I don't know, unsafe? Risky?"

"Oh come on" She rolled her eye at him "when did you become afraid of taking risks?"

"Fine. Just get it over with."

As she fit herself into the small hole the machine suddenly whirred to life, bright lights shining out of the rectangular hole she had come through.

"It's scanning! It's scanning me!" She cried out as she tried to worm her way out of the rectangular hole. When she finally escaped the light went out inside and a loud grinding noise could be heard.

"What on earth is it doing?" The guardian asked.

"I have no idea man, what makes you think I would know?" She retorted as the machine continued to make that awful grinding sound. Eventually the grinding gave way to screeching and then to silence, until finally a thud was heard and a small bronze item was dropped from the inside of the machine to the platform at the bottom. The guardian tentatively reached down and brought it out into the light, only to drop back to the floor in surprise when he saw what it was.

"What the FUCK!" He yelled.

"Calm down you pansy, it's not alive, it's only a shell." She laughed.

"An uh, a shell?"

"Yeah, a shell! What did you think the machine could make ghosts or something?"

He reached down and picked the bronze ghost chassis up from the dusty floor. It looked almost exactly like his ghost currently did except a little rougher around the edges,  
>what looked like seams were all over the black ball in the center of it.<p>

"What's so special about it then? Why a whole machine dedicated to replicating things with bronze?"

"I dont know" She replied while scanning the bronze chassis "I think there's more to the shell than it seems."

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"Only one way to find out." She said and immediately retreated her light from the plain white generalist shell she inhabited and swapped over to the bronze one, without even giving the guardian a moment to protest. The bronze ghost hummed to life and rose gently into the air.

"Interesting..." She mused to herself.

"What's interesting?" The confused guardian asked.

"It appears this body can in fact do some wonderful things." She replied

"What kind of wonderful things?"

"Let me show you." She said as her black orb portion slowly elongated along the seams such that it was stretched out to a good 8 inches in length. Her eye was moved to the side with a small click and the inside of her chassis was revealed to him. He peered inside her hole to find a soft plushy substance coating the insides of it.

"Are you telling me this body is a literal cock sleeve."

She shortened her body to normal proportions and replied "So it seems."

"That is... kinda hot." He said to her.

"Why not test me out then stud?" She said in a sultry tone. The guardian wasted no time in ridding himself of his trousers as his ghost elongated herself and opened up her hole for him.

"Take it slow at first alright, I don't want tommmmpppphhhh~" She was cut off by the guardian's thick cock being shoved straight into her cock sleeve body. Apparently her speech systems were automatically shut off upon penetration. Lovely. The only noises she could successfully pull off were faint moans and a muffled 'mphhh'. And moan she did, her entire body was ablaze in pleasurable stimulation as the guardian repeatedly thrust about in her new fuckhole. She could feel every little movement, taste every inch of his meat and every drop of pre cum he poured into her. She moaned and mphhhed even harder when he finally bottomed out inside her and his balls slapped against her base. His head banged against the end of her hole as he used her thoroughly and she enjoyed every single hit. She was in total heaven, and so was the guardian, unfortunately with both of them pre-occupied it was all to easy for the vex goblin to sneak up on the guardian and knock him out and straight to the floor with one quick void blast. The ghost fell to the floor with him still attached to his rock hard cock, another unfortunate turn of events for her as the goblin pulled her off of the human with a pop and peered inside her. She attempted to close but he shoved a finger inside of her and her body once again disabled her voice as well as her ability to change forms.

The goblin was very fascinated with this little toy, he had heard of them but never seen one used. Judging by the human fool's erection they were very pleasurable to use. He decided there was a first time for everything and gently slid her over the head of his flaccid metal cock. Soon after he felt her tight softness around his sensitive head he started to harden inside of her. He fed more of his long shaft into her as he grew. When he became fully hard his cock pressed against the back of her hole and his balls gently tapped her base. It was a little tighter fit than the guardian but not unmanageable. The ghost mphhhed in her feminine voice again as she was stimulated once more,used as a pure cock sleeve by this monster. Her body was betraying her, and fortunately so was the goblin's. His tasty metal cock exploded in orgasm very quickly and he shuddered as he painted her insides with thick musky white sperm. He was driving her crazy, the taste and smell and feeling of all that man juice was way too much for a cumslut like her.

Her ordeal wasn't over yet however, the moment she was lifted off her rapist she was settled back down onto another, this time a considerably more endowed hobgoblin. There was scarcely a moment for her cream filling to drain out before she was penetrated again, ten inches of vex rod being stuffed into her too small entrance. Her body stretched and creaked around the thick penis, and the cum that filled her was ejected from her body as the musky smelling dick was fed deeper into her. "Mmmmmmmpphhh! Mmmmm!" She cried out, her bronze body being pushed to the breaking point. She was filled so punishingly full that when the hobgoblin finally came his sperm couldn't escape the head of his dick until he pulled out from her fuckhole slightly. The space he made was quickly filled to the brim with delicious cum and packed full of even more shortly after. She felt like she was going to explode! When the hobgoblin withdrew from her and left the scene lots of cum spilled out onto the base of her bronze body and pooled over the floor. She slowly closed her ruined hole and returned her busted body to normal size, still filled with a good amount of cream sealed inside by her eye.

The guardian finally awoke to the sound of his ghost moaning and trying to lift herself off the ground. The extra cum weighed her down and she could hardly hover for 5 seconds before falling straight back to a puddle of the cum that escaped her body before she closed.

"What the hell happened?" He said, rubbing the sore back of his head.

"Nnnnnneverrr againnn~" She murmured.

"Who did this to you?!"

"The basshtards got *ah* aw*ah*" She moaned as she fell back into the puddle of musky smelling fluid.

"I'm so sorry I should've been paying attention, I should've known this could've happened..."

"Isshhh fiine. I ammmh" she fell back to the floor "a toy... use meee~" she opened back up her cum filled body for him. The guardian was going to refuse, honest, but he realized that this would probably be his last chance to fuck her in this body, he doubted that when she came to her senses she still wouldn't mind what happened to her. So he fucked her, unfortunately for him that wonderful tightness was gone and her hole was stretched and the cum sloshing around on his dick inside was kinda gross. He resigned himself to rubbing one out into her gaping entrance. She groaned as it sprayed into her body accompanying the cum that already splashed around within her. She closed herself back up and tried to hover off the ground again, only to come crashing back down into the puddle once more. The cum contrasted her bronze features quite nicely the guardian noted, it was a shame this shell couldn't see more use in the future.

A little while later the ghost finally came down from her cum high and the reality of the situation began to settle in. She tried to rise off the dried cum she'd been laying in only to crash back down again.

"I have a wicked water *ungh* belly right now." She sighed as she addressed the giggling guardian above her.

"Excuse me Mrs. 'toy', but you did ask for it." He replied.

"I know what I said" she groaned "but that doesn't mean I still nnnh~ appreciate being a vex cumdump."

"I'm sorry I let my guard down, I promise it won't happen again."

"It's okay, I understand. Now *gggh* get me out of this *ah* body before I lose it again, god there's so much in here..."

The guardian lifted her off the ground and brought her beside her generalist shell. In a flash of blue light she swapped shells back to her normal one.

"I'm never going back to that shell." She sighed "I'll miss getting fucked proper, but it's for the best I think."

"I'm inclined to disagree." He joked.

"Oh shut up you horn-dog. Would you rather I get raped again?"

"You didn't seem to mind."

"Perhaps you're right" She laughed "I regret that the bastards got away nonetheless."

"Oh pshhh, don't worry about that" He said pointing to his visor "I've got it covered."

"You mean-"

"Yep. Tagged em automatically while I was out I think. Must've dinged my head pretty hard to mess up the core system like that but it worked out in our favor."

The ghost merged with his light and returned to his suit "Well then, what are we waiting for?"


End file.
